Prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to compactly embody both normal and telescopic lens for alternate use thereof within a single common housing adaptable for easy and ready use by a person having no special technical skills heretofore necessary for proper use of prior cameras that required the removal of one lens and substitution of another. A substantial and controlling problem has been the lack of space for separate shutter mechanism for the respective lenses, and the lack of space and any suitable mechanism for providing any shutter mechanism posterior to the lenses, such space problem being compounded by the presence of two separate lens mechanisms within the same camera space.